Smurf Me Up (Glovey Story)
"Smurf Me Up" is a mini-story taking place in the Smurf Me Up ''series. The Story Glovey was seen in Papa Smurf’s lab getting his wounds treated after everything was back to normal. Papa Smurf was surprised to see how badly Glovey Smurf was attacked, yet he was still able to keep a small smile on even though he was in a lot of pain since his powers had faded away. Papa Smurf: Alright, Glovey. I’m going to need you to remove your clothes now and to lie on the bed while I get my potions. Glovey stands for a while nervous. He looks around to see nobody watching him. He looks out the window and sees nobody. He then removes everything except for his underwear. Papa Smurf returns with his medical supplies. He begins to clean up Glovey’s body and ignores his white spots, thinking they were just stains. He cleans the blood away. Papa Smurf then gets the sleeping serum Glovey had created and uses on him to make him fall asleep. He begins to stich Glovey’s chest back together neatly. He then does the same on his arms. Finally, he cleans his face and removes the rest of the dried blood. He lets him rest for what seemed about an hour until he woke up. Papa Smurf was still there as he waited for Glovey to wake up. Papa Smurf was seen observing Glovey’s right hand. Papa Smurf: We never did finish that conversation on your Vitiligo a few months ago. Glovey: Oh… It’s not really a big deal. Well, not that much… Only you and Smurfette are the ones who know. Papa Smurf: According to my books, this condition is genetic, meaning there was a possibility one of your ancestors had it. Glovey: I doubt mom and pop had this. They get their energy from the Sun after all. I guess some distant ancestor did… maybe. But now this has me scared. Papa Smurf: Why is that? Glovey: What if my son has it? Papa Smurf: That is very unlikely at this point. We would have noticed already. Do not worry. You and Smurfette are raising a healthy young boy. Glovey: Tell me, Papa Smurf… is there a cure? Papa Smurf closes his book and gives a sigh and as he lowers his head. Glovey: I see… Papa Smurf: I’m sorry my little Smurf. Glovey: Sometimes it is just a pain to keep using Smurfette’s make-up to hide away these spots around my body. Papa Smurf then begins to think deeply until an idea hits his head. Papa Smurf: Plastic smurfery. Glovey: What? Surgery? Do you think that could work? Papa Smurf: All I can really do is hide it away with my magic. In reality, you will know it is still there. Glovey: Hmm… this is something big for me. Papa Smurf: Your condition will eventually go away. It says so in the research books. Glovey: I see… I am a bit intrigued on your idea of “plastic smurfery.” I want to try this. Papa Smurf: It requires a lot of time. Are you sure you want to go with this? Glovey: I’m ready, Papa Smurf. Smurf me up. Papa Smurf puts Glovey to sleep again and this time removes every piece of his clothes. He begins to mix his potions together. Glovey’s body begins to float in the air as Papa Smurf mixes throws ingredients on to his body. He then picks up his magic wand and waves around Glovey Smurf. Papa Smurf: And now with the power of all I command, Glovey become blue, and make these blotches go shoo. And before me stand, that is my given command. Glovey Smurf begins to glow and then he explodes, leaving around him stars appearing until they dim and disappear. He opens his eyes and gets up. He sees himself naked and quickly covers himself. He then puts his clothes back on. As soon as he is ready to put his glove back on, he notices his skin is clear of white blotches. He observes carefully and notices the outlines are still somewhat noticeable. He then gives Papa Smurf a hug. Glovey: Oh thank you, Papa Smurf! You don’t know how much this means to me. Papa Smurf: Anything for my little Smurfs. Glovey runs out of the lab and he takes off his shirt as runs down the village and back home. He runs to see Smurfette to show her his blue skin. She too was surprised. Glovey: Smurfette! I’m a true Smurf! This is awesome! Smurfette: But how? Did Papa Smurf cure you? Glovey: Well not exactly. My Vitiligo is still there. It’s just hidden. Papa Smurf used plastis smurfery and magic on me. Smurfette: Why, this is Smurfy news Glovey! But… Glovey: Hmm… Smurfette: Well, to be honest… I think you looked more cute with a shirt on… Glovey: You really mean that, Smurfette? But what about trying to look like everyone else? I can be more Smurf like for you. Smurfette: But I chose you for this reason. You weren’t just some Smurf. Must I keep reminding you how special you are to me? You have the nicest hair I have ever seen on a Smurf. You have your own unique style. Glovey: You really mean that? Smurfette: Absosmurfylutely. You taught me about looks not being everything when I was reverted to my unsmurfy appearance. Nobody was there for me but you. Since the beginning, you went all out for me. Glovey: Wow… That really means a lot to me, Smurfette. Papa Smurf says this is only to cover it up anyways. In reality, it’s still there. Glovey puts his shirt back on and Smurfette then hugs him tight. Glovey: It’s a good thing I put my shirt back on. I could myself feeling sick without my shirt on. Smurfette then gives Glovey a big kiss, which makes smoke come out of his ears. His cheeks then turn red. Glovey: Hey… you remembered how to cure me whenever I feel unsmurfy… Glovey gives a sigh then he turns around and falls to the ground. Glovey: Smurfing all day long… Smurfing for life. As Glovey lies down, a copy of the ''Smurf Tatter flies through the window, as it lands on Glovey's face. Glovey makes his eyes wide as the paper reads, "GLOVEY SMURF GETS PLASTIC SMURFERY. ASHAMED OF HIS APPEARANCE? READ ALL ABOUT IT!!! Glovey: And the tabloids begin... well dad... you did warn me about the price of fame... I suppose they'll write about me buying the elephant man's bones next... Trivia *This story takes place after The Red Mist story. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles